


Punishment

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Episode Tag, Episode: s01e3 The Would Be Prince of Darkness, F/M, Flash Fic, Implied Sexual Content, Punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23646151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: Lucifer isn't as magnanimous as he appears.
Relationships: Mazikeen/Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Punishment

While the Detective cuffed Ronnie, Lucifer pulled out his phone and typed out a quick message to Maze. _Now that LAPD isn’t watching, be a dear and put young Justin somewhere for safe keeping._

A moment later she replied. _Good to know you’re not completely soft._

Lucifer ignored the insult for now, though he would have to do something about her attitude soon; clearly she had forgotten her last punishment for speaking out of turn. A pang of lust shot through him and Lucifer suddenly couldn’t wait to get everyone else out of Lux.

As soon as the LAPD was gone, Lucifer hurried towards the elevator, assuming that Maze was in her apartment below the penthouse. A little punishment for Justin, and then a little punishment for Mazikeen…

It was turning out to be a good day to be the Devil.


End file.
